1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for hanging an object on a wall, and more particularly, to a device that facilitates precise placement of the object being hung.
2. Description of Background Art
Devices for hanging objects (such as pictures) on walls are well known in the prior art, and there are many such devices that are adjustable in the sense that they permit the object to be located in various positions. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,418. This device includes a bracket with a plurality of parallel, longitudinally extending flanges and a picture-hanging hook that rests on the flanges. The hook can be moved horizontally along one flange to adjust its horizontal position, and moved to a higher or lower flange to adjust its vertical position.
While this device permits the position of the picture to be adjusted, it suffers from several drawbacks. For one thing, the hook does not positively engage the flanges, which will make it subject to being dislodged during a picture-hanging operation. That is, hanging a picture typically involves moving it around until a wire or other support on the back of the picture engages a hook secured to the wall. Since the hook in U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,418 merely rests on the flanges, it will be prone to moving, or even being completely dislodged, as the picture is maneuvered into position. This problem will be exacerbated with large and/or heavy pictures. (The hook might be dislodged from the flanges in at least two ways: the back of the picture could engage the hook from below and lift it out of the flange on which it is positioned, or the hook could slide off either end of the flange while the picture is being maneuvered.) A related drawback is that the picture wire could engage the top flange, since the flanges protrude from the wall to support the hook. In addition to those operational shortcomings, the device would be relatively difficult, and therefore expensive, to make since it appears to require a complicated mold to make the bracket with integral flanges.
What is needed is a convenient to use adjustable mounting device that permits an object to be precisely located on a wall, or easily moved if the original location is later deemed unsatisfactory. The device should be capable of being cheaply manufactured and therefore inexpensive for the consumer.